This disclosure is directed to a flow regulator adapted to be installed in a pipeline. The flow regulator of the present invention regulates the pressure of natural gas. Typically, natural gas will be delivered through a pipeline at a relatively high rate of flow and at a relatively high pressure. For a localized distribution system, the pipeline pressure is reduced to enable the localized distribution system to operate more desirable levels.
The present inventor provided a very successful flow regulator which is shown in now expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,269. That flow regulator has worked well in the industry. The present invention is an improvement over that apparatus. This invention is a flow regulator which is adapted to be installed in a pipeline, incorporating a modified means of aligning and clamping the regulator between flanges. Further, it is modified by omitting a surrounding sleeve and utilizing the side wall of the pipe to function as the surrounding sleeve. To this end, the inside of the pipe is undercut slightly to define a constricting area adjacent to the expandable resilient plug.
The present disclosure is related to copending application, Ser. No. 205,287 filed on the same date as the present disclosure. That disclosure describes and sets forth a means of distributing the gas flow across the cross-sectional area of pipe downstream from the flow regulator. The flow, being distributed across the pipe, reduces noise and downstream turbulence. There is a tendency to form eddy currents in the downstream flume which is avoided by the apparatus disclosed and claimed in the copending application. The present apparatus further includes a transverse disk which is captured between flange plates of the pipeline wherein the disk is drilled with a plurality of openings to obtain the distribution of gas flow across the transverse section of the downstream area so that the feature found in the copending disclosure is also utilized in this structure.
One feature of the present disclosure is the distribution of the natural gas flow across the cross-sectional area to thereby reduce noise and reduce eddy flows downstream of the regulator, this apparatus achieving this with a flow regulator constructed from a resilient expandable plug positioned against the pipeline to define the annular flow space where regulation occurs.
Another important feature of the present invention is that construction cost is reduced by omitting an internal sleeve within the pipe. This sleeve is omitted, thereby modifying the construction techniques requires for fabrication of the flow regulator and further yielding a somewhat simplified construction.
These objects and advantages are obtained from the present apparatus which is summarized as a flow regulator supported on or from a transverse disk which is clasped between facing flanges in a pipeline. The pair of flanges clamp the disk positioned between them, the disk being constructed with an alignment lip for locking against a mating lip on the flanges. The disk supports, on the upstream face, a centralized elongate body which, in turn, supports a centered plug of resilient material. The resilient material defines a plug which swells or expands on the application of hydraulic pressure to axially load the plug. An annular flow space adjacent to the pipe is incorporated adjacent to the plug and regulation occurs in this flow space.